


Бессмертие

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Caravaggio (1986)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Караваджо пытается сделать Рануччо бессмертным.





	Бессмертие

Рануччо был красивым сильным животным – настоящая находка для художника. Его звериной страсти к жизни должно было хватить на то, чтобы такой же страстью задышало и полотно. Микеланджело Караваджо писал Рануччо нагим и в одежде, в работе и спящим, и все равно никак не мог насытиться.

В мастерской возле церкви Сан-Луиджи-дей-Франчези всегда толкалась толпа бездельников, которые надеялись заработать скудо-другой, позируя для картин. Караваджо выбирал самых красивых и – самых уродливых. Мальчиков с ликами ангелов, смеющихся и невинных, и немолодых мужчин с костистыми грубыми рожами и жесткими руками. Демоны и святые ходят среди нас, преломляют с нами хлеб, спят с нами, – так писал свои картины Караваджо.

Рануччо не был ни ангелом, ни демоном. Ни самым умным, ни добрым, ни верным. Обычным уличным нищебродом, готовым продать и тело, и душу за кусок хлеба и глоток вина.   
Караваджо был уверен, что легко справится: он любил и умел писать с натуры так, что в святом Павле зрители узнавали соседа, а в Мадонне – куртизанку с Пьяцца-ди-Попполо. Нужно лишь чуть больше света, больше внимательности и страсти. 

Но звериная натура Рануччо не поддавалась: на полотне сурьма, масло и медь не превращались в живую плоть и кровь, как это было с другими натурщиками.  
Микеланджело видел широкие плечи, липкие от пота, взъерошенный светлый клок на макушке, напряженную шею. Рануччо был живым здесь и сейчас, но мертвым и безжизненным под кистью. Лишь фигура на натянутом куске ткани, простая и плоская.  
И хотелось вывернуть его наизнанку, содрать мясо с костей, выдавить кровь на палитру. Живи в вечности, подонок, ублюдок, не позволяй смерти забрать с собой твою красоту и силу. 

Рануччо ухмылялся, пил вино из горла, сплевывал на пол. Из всех ангелов и демонов, которых художник видел среди людей, этот был самый необузданный. Та самая жизнь – и в погоне за ней Караваджо сжигал свои дни.

…Когда Рануччо затихает на руках, кровью, кажется, залиты все камни. Лучшая краска в мире, чтобы нарисовать смерть, раз уж жизнь не дается. И Микеланджело рисует смерть, вдохновенно и сильно, со всей страстью, как умеет.  
Живи в смерти, подонок, ублюдок, живи в вечности.


End file.
